SS Mortal Instruments
by ex-thesparker
Summary: The gang goes on a cruise that takes an unexpected turn and wind up on a deserted island. Follow their adventures trying to survive the island and each other.
1. Chapter 1

Shit. Clary Fray had once again slept in on an important day. She and her best friend, Simon Lewis, had planned on going to on the same summer cruise months ago. It was kind of like a summer camp but out on the ocean. The boat only held kids and a couple advisors.

Clary flew down the stairs and quickly ate breakfast, then was out the door again for running towards the bay. Her mom was working that morning so they said their farewells the night before. Grabbing her suitcase she ran out the door and down the busy streets of New York.

Once she reached the bay she saw Simon. He greeted her with a smile. Simon was the kind of guy that was always at the place he was supposed to be, never late. Clary admired how his murky brown eyes changed to the color of chocolate in the raw sunlight. Simon had changed a lot over the year; he became a lot more handsome. He seemed more mature too. She might actually have to fend of girls from him.

"Hey Clary," He smiled.

"Hi Simon, how long have you been here?" She asked walking over to the line for registration, he followed.

There weren't many people going on the cruise, maybe about 50, she had been told. There were about five people in line.

"Just about ten minutes. We should hurry; I heard the stops aren't very long."

Clary nodded.

Within ten minutes they were inside the boat looking for the living quarters. Clary and Simon travelled through a series of corridors and found her room and knocked on it. She was told her key would be inside along with her roommate.

A tall, dark haired girl opened the door. She was beautiful, with her coal black eye, obsidian hair, and flawless skin. The only thing that bothered Clary was that her clothes were a little too revealing, she looked like one of the girls that would walk on top of Clary in high school with 6 inch heels.

The girl took Clary in with her eyes, scanning her down, head to toe. A smile crept up onto her lips, "You must be Clary!"

Clary wasn't too good at conversing with new people, so she just nodded.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood; you can call me Izzy, Iz, anything really." Isabelle said. Clary just nodded again.

Then Isabelle grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room. Half of the room was already decorated. The other side just looked sad and bare, that was obviously Clary's side.

"You can put your clothes in those drawers," Isabelle pointed to a wooden dresser. "And you can customize the walls with whatever you want; there aren't any rules about it. The bathroom and washrooms are down the hall. Dinner will be in a couple of hours. We have until then to do whatever we want."

After Isabelle finished talking they felt a tug at the bottom of their feet, the boat had started moving. Clary started to unpack her things while Isabelle sat on her bed applying a new coat of blue nail polish on her index finger.

"I heard there is this really hot guy on the boat." Isabelle said nonchalantly.

Clary laughed, "Any idea on what his name is."

Isabelle stared at the ceiling, "Uh, I don't remember. He had brown hair, brown eyes, Caucasian, a nice build. Oh, Simon. I think."

That made Clary laugh even harder. "Yeah, that sounds like Simon. He's my best friend."

"Oh, so…does that mean he's off limits?" Izzy raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"No! We're just friends. Do you know of any other hot guys on the boat?"

"Well, there's my adopted brother you would probably find hot. He's blonde and has kind of golden eyes. But be careful, he can be an obnoxious ass." Isabelle steered her attention back to her nails.

Clary laughed, "Noted, what's his name?"

"Jace,"


	2. Chapter 2

**I re-did the first chapter with some changes because I didn't really like how I wrote it. I think I will continue this story, it seems like a good topic. **

Clary had finally made her side of the room look decent. She put pictures of her mom and friends on the walls and piled all her clothes into the dresser and her empty suitcase was under the bed. She and Izzy had gotten to know each other pretty well. She learned that Izzy was on this trip because her parents traveled because of work a lot and didn't want the kids home all summer. She had two brothers on the boat with them, Alec and Jace.

They got bored so they started telling each other the worst jokes they knew just for kicks. Izzy was halfway through one, "-and then the penguin said 'he's not an eggplant, he's retarded'", when a blinking light lit above the door.

Isabelle started to get up, "That means dinner."

"Have you been on one of these before, you seem to know so much." Clary said walking out the door.

"No," Izzy laughed, "I read the info manual before you came." Clary started at her confused as to why she would do something like that, "I like knowing how things work when I am somewhere new, in case of an emergency, you know?"

Clary kept in her laughter with tight lips, "Yeah, sure."

They walked into the dining hall, there was a sign that read Find your name card on a plate. The two of them walked around the five tables and Clary found herself in the middle of the second and Izzy was at the end of the fifth. Clary sighed, she didn't want to have to converse with strangers, she was no good at that. She was hoping she could just talk to Izzy and Simon. Simon was a couple seats away from Izzy.

She looked around the room looking at her shipmates for the next few months. Her eyes immediately flew to a boy, maybe 2 years older than her. He wore tight jeans and a colorful muscle shirt. His hair was spiked up with colored hair gel. He walked over to her and sat across from her. She looked at the name card, Magnus, that was the only name that could match his appearance.

His eyes met hers, they had a feline shape to them which Clary thought was odd, "Hello...ah, Clary," He smiled, "I'm Magnus Bane."

Simon sat down at his table and the first pair of eyes his met, he knew were going to ruin him. He knew that for a fact. Those were the eyes of a heartbreaker, they had the spark in them that told him that. As he ate he would glance over at her and they would be staring right back at him like a lion watching a zebra. But Simon knew he was no zebra, he was going to be right up there on the food chain, even if it did ruin him.

"I'm Simon," He said to her.

Some people looked up at him but his eyes stayed on her, up until her eyes met his, "Isabelle, but I already knew your name."

Simon's eyebrows creased over his eyes, "You know, usually I can tell if I'm being stalked." He joked.

Isabelle laughed, "Don't worry I'm not, I'm rooming with your friend, Clary. She mentioned you."

"Well, then it looks like we will be spending a lot of time together."

At the end of dinner the captain of the ship walked into the room, "Attention everyone, since most of you don't know many of each other, for the next week you will have name cards placed on the plates, that is where you will sit for that meal. This is in hopes that you can meet people and make friends. After each dinner we will have an activity before bedtime. Tonight just sit with the people at your table in a nice little sharing circle and introduce yourselves and talk. Have fun." Then he left and the kids kept eating.

After dinner and the activity, Clary and Isabelle were laying in their beds trying to fall asleep. The waves would usually calm someone down but for city girls like them, it made them restless. After about an hour Clary could hear Izzy's breathing even out, meaning she was asleep. Clary quietly got up and crept out of the room, she made her way up to the deck. It was so dark she had to feel her way around. She found herself at the edge of the deck. The lights lighting the propellers lightly showed the harsh rush of the water behind the ship. She rested her arms on the edge of the ship and stared up at the star scattered sky. She thought maybe this would calm her, she could never see the stars while living in the city.

Suddenly she felt warm air on her cheek. She whipped around as two arms attached to the ledge of the ship trapping her. She couldn't see a face but she knew they were male and tall.

"Haven't you ever seen a horror movie?" A deep voice spoke in front of her, "Cause this would be a great place for one, you would never find a body."

Clary's breath hitched, it was true. If she got pushed over, her body would sink to the bottom of the ocean. A lighter ignited beside her and lit up both their faces. Clary saw a blond boy with a smirk dancing on his lips. He laughed, "Did you really think I was going to kill you?" He was tall, lean, he definitely grew up in all the right places. "I'm Jace,"

Jace. Izzy's brother, adopted of course, he was a polar opposite of Isabelle. She had dark eyes, dark hair, and fair skin. Jace had blond hair, golden brown eyes, and tanned skin. That was when Clary realised that she had been staring at him for too long.

Jace leaned close and whispered in her ear, "Like what you see?"

Clary scoffed and shoved him away, the light on his lighter went out and she lost his position. She didn't know where to look so she looked back down at the water, "I think we're going too fast, it doesn't feel right."

"I know," Jace appeared beside her, "we are. I think the captain is trying to get to our destination sooner to avoid being so far out when the storm comes."

"The storm?"

"Yeah, if you can see where the stars aren't as visible those are the clouds coming in. You can tell they are thick if you look close enough. My guess is a big storm is coming and soon."

Clary laughed, "What are you a future weatherman or something?"

Jace shook his head laughing a little bit, "No, I just like knowing a little bit about everything."

"Hmm, well it's getting late, I should go try and sleep." Clary started to walk back from where she arrived.

"Hold on," She heard Jace call over, "I never got your name."

Clary smiled, which she was glad he couldn't see in the darkness, "I room with your sister. My name is Clary."


End file.
